Inuyasha meets
by Kenshin Himura
Summary: Just a lil' something I'm cooking up. Inuyasha gets to meet some strange characters... (give me some ideas on who he should meet)
1. Elmo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
K.H.: This will be my first humor fic for Inuyasha & my second one I've ever written. Inuyasha will meet certain little characters or strange contraptions. I guess we'll start with something evil & go with Elmo first. I actually drew a comic for this one... which everyone I had shown liked & someone even wanted a photocopy of it. Don't ask how this fic even happened or the reason behind it, I have no clue how it happened either.  
  
WARNING- This chapter is NOT for Elmo lovers!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Before what happened in my comic...))  
  
Inuyasha walked around in feudal Japan, staying near the village. Kagome & the rest of the gang were at Kaede's for the moment. His little walk was cut short when Sesshoumaru shows up & begins a fight with him, drawing the attention of everyone else (since Kirara had sensed the danger).  
  
"I have found a way to claim the Tetsusaiga dear brother," Sesshoumaru remarks without a trace of emotion in his voice.  
  
"Yeah right! I know as well as you do that you can't touch the sword!" Inuyasha shouts while coming at his brother with his weapon, "Besides, you have Tokijin, why do you want the Tetsusaiga you greedy idiot???"  
  
Sesshoumaru cocks an eyebrow & draws Tokijin, "There's a certain spell I can use, not that it is any of your business Inuyasha. And Tokijin is a powerful sword, indeed, but I would like to strip you of your pride & your heirloom."  
  
During their fight, Sesshoumaru uses Tokijin's power to knock Inuyasha away & the hanyou crashes headfirst into a boulder. After the dust clears, they can see that Inuyasha has somehow disappeared into thin air & the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground, untransformed. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen slightly, until he notices a strange mist hovering around where his brother had laid.  
  
He narrows his eyes a bit, "Hmm..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Inuyasha drowsily opens his eyes to see a strangely colored box that looked like a 4 year old had colored it. He perks his ears up when he hears singing, very awful singing at that. Who in hell was high enough to sing that?  
  
((Now here's where we get into the comic, but with some more detail.))  
  
"La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la, Elmo's World!"  
  
The singing had stopped & was replaced by talking, "Hi kids! My name is Elmo!"  
  
The hanyou silently gets to his feet & creeps up behind the strange red fuzzy thing & eyes it strangely, thinking, ~What the hell... is THAT???~  
  
Elmo continues smiling at the camera, not noticing the half-demon behind him, "Today, we will sing with Elmo! But first, let's play peek-a-boo!"  
  
At this time, Inuyasha's stomach gives a very soft growl & he looks around for something to eat. He glances around & sees a fishbowl sitting on top of a mishapen piano with a plump goldfish...  
  
Elmo covers his eyes, "Where's Elmo?"  
  
Inuyasha sneaks over behind the piano (which is behind Elmo) & eyes Dorothy (the goldfish) hungrily...  
  
Elmo's hands fly from his eyes, "Here's Elmo! Now, let's play peek-a-boo with Dorothy!"  
  
Elmo turns around to find Dorothy missing from her tank & jumps with his arms in the air, "Aah! Where's Dorothy???"  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was hiding out behind the piano, munching on the goldfish known as Dorothy. *munch* *munch*  
  
Elmo covers his eyes again, panicking a little, "Uh... Dorothy is just playing hide-and-seek. Let's count to three & open our eyes."  
  
Inuyasha hops quietly up onto the piano & deposits something into the fishbowl before hiding again.  
  
"1... 2... 3..."  
  
Elmo (and the *kids*) open their eyes to see a fish skeleton floating in the middle of the tank, "AAH! DOROTHY!"  
  
Elmo covers his eyes & frowns while facing the camera, "No... Dorothy..."  
  
Inuyasha stands up & rests an arm on the piano, ~How lame...~  
  
He narrows his eyes & hops over the piano, "You're cryin' over a stupid fish???"  
  
Elmo looks up at him, mildly surprised, "Dorothy was Elmo's best friend..."  
  
"You're best friend is a fish...?" Inuyasha asks angrily while clenching his fists, leaning a little towards Elmo, ~Stupid gay lil' fag...~  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha hears a distorted voice that sounds like someone shouting through a long tunnel, //"Inuyasha! If you can hear me, Sesshoumaru stole your sword!"\\  
  
One of Inuyasha's eyes begin twitching, "W-WHAT???"  
  
Between the threat of Sesshoumaru to both him & his friends & this strange creature before him, he felt very threatened. This triggered his transformation.  
  
He growls, his eyes now a blood red & blue color, "That bastard will die!"  
  
He glances down at Elmo, remembering the pathetic *thing*, "I have no time for you, stupid freak of nature."  
  
He rips Elmo to shreds with his longer claws & throws one of the fag's legs off to the side before running off, "Later gaylord!" 


	2. Furby

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
K.H.: The first chapter was weird & pretty lame. The comic I made was a lot funnier. As for this chapter, this is my *poof* chapter. This just suddenly came into my head in the middle of a conversation with one of my friends over a Furby. We thought, "Hey, why not have Inuyasha meet a Furby?" Now it's happening. 'Oughta be interesting. I think. Yep. *is whacked over the head by her friend*  
  
F.H.: "Stop with the one-to-two word sentences punta!" (Punta- Spanish for bitch)  
  
K.H.: "Shut up baka onna." (baka onna- Japanese for foolish woman)  
  
F.H.: "Stupido cabeza." (HER version of 'stupid head' in spanish)  
  
K.H.: "Forget you."  
  
F.H.: "I'm WELL forgotten, thank you very much so you can just blow it out yer hole!!!"  
  
K.H.: "... I would go call you my usual list of names, but we have other people here. I've got to keep this PG-13 rated ya know?"  
  
F.H.: *mutters on* "Blow it OUT yer hole, blow it THROUGH yer hole, blow it UP yer hole, blow it DOWN yer hole...-"  
  
K.H. *knocks her out with a baseball bat* "Sorry 'bout that everyone! We took up a lot of space. I better get to writing now..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After an anonymous vote, Inuyasha was forced to go through the well to bring back Kagome. He grunts & jumps down into the Bone Eater's well, "Stupid morons, think they can boss me around... feh!"  
  
He leaps out on the other end & sniffs the air, "Kagome hasn't been here recently. The stupid girl is probably back at her house taking a nap or something."  
  
The hanyou exits the well house & speeds towards her home. He leaps up into the window to her bedroom & glances around before opening the shutters. A note that was slipped between them flutters to the ground & he picks it up so he can read it.  
  
|| Inuyasha, I know this is probably you reading this note. Nice to see that you have finally come to get me, but I'm out at a party. You'll have to drag me back tomorrow! Later! ~Kagome ||  
  
His eye twitches out of anger, especially when he saw the smiley face she drew with an abnormally large grin. He crumples up the note, drops it on the floor, and stomps on it with his foot, "Stupid wench!"  
  
-Cock-a-doodle doo! Hehehe!-  
  
He jumps & quickly glances around for the source of the noise. It sounded like Shippo, but it sounded somewhat more annoying than the kitsune cub, if that was possible.  
  
Inuyasha mistook it for a demon & growled, "Demon, show yourself!"  
  
-Me hungry!-  
  
"Well, you ain't gonna be eating me. Now where the hell are you???" Inuyasha shouts, still glancing around the room.  
  
-Oooo, too loud!-  
  
Inuyasha notices something that looked like one of those gremlin things he had seen before somewhere. It stared at him, which ticked him off, "What the hell are you? You better stop staring before I gouge your eyes out."  
  
-Hehehe! *snort*-  
  
"You think that's funny? Sick bastard," Inuyasha glared at the *thing* before moving towards it.  
  
Curiousity overcame him & he poked & prodded the creature. The strange demon-thing just laughed & Inuyasha tilted his head out of confusion at first. He stuck his finger inside of the creature's mouth only to receive a response like the thing was eating his finger!  
  
He yanked his finger out & snarled at the freak of nature sitting before him, "Damn you! You were trying to bite my finger off!"  
  
-Yummmm!-  
  
"Oh, my finger tasted good to you huh? How about my fist???"  
  
-Whoopee! *fart* Whoops! Hehe!-  
  
"I'll 'whoops' ya!" Inuyasha shouts before grabbing the 'fart' & shakes him wildly.  
  
He stops & glares at it, "Now what do you have to say?"  
  
-Screw you!-  
  
The hanyou's eyes widen for a moment before they narrow again, "Oh, now you're talking some trashy language."  
  
He shakes the thing some more...  
  
-Asshole!-  
  
-Yo momma!-  
  
-Go to Hell!-  
  
-You smell like poo!-  
  
-All your base are belong to me!-  
  
-DIE BASTARD!!!-  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
He stops at the sound of his name & glances back to see Kagome standing in the doorway, glaring at him.  
  
One canine ear flicks to the side & he stares at her, completely ignoring the malfunctioning demon in his hands, "K-Kagome...?"  
  
She points at the demon in his arms & then points to the table, "Put it back."  
  
He puts it back just as the creature thing makes a loud screeching noise & then a noise that sounded like static.  
  
He looks back at her & recognizes the look she's giving him. Oh boy, had he done something wrong!  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!!!!"  
  
He falls facedown onto her bedroom floor, "Oof! Ugh..."  
  
He lifts himself up off of the ground & glares up at her while on his hands & knees, "Why are you defending that demon Kagome??? That thing's POSSESSED & it needs to be killed!"  
  
"Demon?" she asks confusedly, "That's not a demon, it's a Furby."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A Furby!"  
  
"What the hell is a 'Furby'?"  
  
Kagome sighs, "It's something that someone thought up. It's basically a computerized pet & you can play around with it a bit. It can speak 2 languages, but I never thought that it could say those bad words. That Furby is almost as bad as you Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha scowls, "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
She smiles slightly, "Oh, nothing. Anyway, did you come to get me & drag me back to the feudal era?"  
  
He sits up & crosses his arms, glancing off to the side, "Yeah, why else would I come get you? Everybody started whining for me to come & get you, so I did."  
  
She rolls her eyes a bit, knowing very well that he had missed her at least a little bit to come & get her, "Whatever you say Inuyasha, I'll get packed right now & then we can leave."  
  
She turns to go get her bag & Inuyasha edges closer to the 'Furby' as Kagome called it.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't touch the Furby. You've given the poor thing enough brain damage as it is," she says while packing her things, her back turned towards him.  
  
He sneers & waits impatiently on the edge of the bed. While watching the Furby, he could almost swear that the Furby looked at him & winked, "Uh... the thing just winked at me Kagome."  
  
"You're losing it."  
  
"No I'm not! It just... forget it. Just forget it."  
  
After packing, she climbs onto his back & they jump out of her window, heading back towards the well. Meanwhile, back in the room, the Furby's eyes glow red & it grins evilly.  
  
-Hehe... until next time...- *fart* -Aw man! I blew a hole in my battery cover!- 


	3. Teletubbies

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
KopyKat: Ok, this going to be an "interesting" chapter. *cough**cough* Aren't all my chapters that way? Let's see who, or what, Inuyasha is introduced to today!  
  
WARNING- THIS CHAPTER IS ABSURD BEYOND ALL REASON!!! Oh, and it has a lot of bad language too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
((Feudal Era))  
  
"Inuyasha, you're coming home with me tonight," Kagome says while packing her bag.  
  
His eyes widen, "WHAT??? Name one reason why I should!"  
  
She glances at him, "Because tonight is the night of the new moon. You even agreed that you would stay the night in my time on new moons so that demons & the other baddies don't figure out your secret. It would also be in your best interest so that you don't get the you-know-what beat out of you."  
  
He growls at her last sentence before letting out a sigh of defeat, "Alright, I guess that I did agree to that, but you didn't have to include that last statement ya know???"  
  
She smiles, "I know, I was just stating the truth. I worry about you all the time & I just don't want to take the risk of you dying while I'm away because it was your human night & a demon decided to attack. I'm just looking out for you like you look out for me, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't need anyone to look out for me. I can look out for myself, whether human or hanyou," he replies in a somewhat angry tone.  
  
She rolls her eyes a bit, "Alright Mr. 'Machoman', we need to get going before the sun goes down. I would like to be home before you transform."  
  
"Well, if you would get MOVING, maybe we would!" he retorts loudly, glaring at her.  
  
Sango watches them, along with everyone else, "Maybe if you two could stop arguing, then you guys could get to Kagome's time quickly."  
  
They glance at Sango before Inuyasha grabs Kagome's packed bag & they walk out.  
  
Miroku closes his eyes & sighs, "Why can't those two get along? Inuyasha should be more sensitive to Kagome's needs & wishes..."  
  
Sango glares at him, "Oh, like you are right now?"  
  
It turns out that Miroku's hand had gotten lost yet again & was stroking Sango's bum. He smiles nervously & Sango whacks him over the head with the nearest thing she could find: a block of wood that was set aside to be put into the fire(place) later. He falls over & twitches occasionally, having been knocked unconscious.  
  
"Ye would think that he would learn by now," Kaede remarks while slowly shaking her head, then takes a sip of tea.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Nighttime had come & Inuyasha's transformation had taken place. He sat down in the living room, watching television with Souta. Kagome had said that she needed to catch up on some schoolwork & was in her room.  
  
"Souta, time for bed!" Ms. Higurashi says, coming into the living room.  
  
Souta groans, "Aw, come on mom! Inuyasha's here!"  
  
"Listen to your mother squirt," Inuyasha says, looking at him.  
  
Ms. Higurashi smiles, "See? Inuyasha can live without you being here. Besides, you're a growing boy & need your rest."  
  
The boy lets out a small growl before stomping off to his room with Ms. Higurashi following. The now human hanyou glances at the remote control before picking it up & pointing it at the television. Remembering what Souta had taught him about it, he began flipping through channels & landed on one that for some reason, caught his eye.  
  
It looked like something had crapped a rainbow in the television or something because it was vivid with color. Then 4 creatures appeared on the screen & started dancing around, making strange noises. One creature was red, one was light green, one was yellow, and one was either a dark blue or purple. The purple one had a cow pattern purse with it & a cow pattern top hat. They also had these things sticking up out of their heads, each a different shape or design.  
  
For some odd reason, Inuyasha couldn't keep from watching them. He was attracted to all of the bright colors, and the queerness of the little gay idiots dancing around, giggling. After watching them for awhile, his eyes get heavy & he falls asleep, his chin resting on his chest.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
He blinked a few times at his surroundings, "Where the hell am I...?"  
  
There were grassy hills as far as the eye could see; it was pretty much nothing with the exception of some flowers, rabbits, and a strangely shaped building nearby. It was somewhat dark, but that slowly changed as the sun began coming up behind him. He is jerked to attention when he hears squealing & giggling of what sounded like a baby.  
  
Inuyasha quickly glanced around & heard it again. He turned around & yelled out from surprise. This sun that was rising was no normal sun, it had a baby's face on it!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL???" he exclaims.  
  
His ears twitched slightly at hearing another small sound... wait... his ears twitched? He reaches up on top of his head & tweaked his canine ears. So, he was back to being a hanyou...  
  
-Time for Teletubbies!-  
  
His eyes began darting around, "What-?"  
  
-Time for Teletubbies!-  
  
His eyes rested on a pole that resembled something like an upside-down golf club & moves towards it, "Hmm..."  
  
-Time for Tele-... -  
  
The thing had been torn out of the ground & the hanyou turned it over & back again, inspecting it, "What the heck is this thing & why was there a voice coming out of it?"  
  
He heard more voices that sounded like small children & he looked towards the house, seeing 4 odd-looking demons running (if you could call it that) from the exit in a straight line. He was about to hide from their view, but it was already too late. They saw him & quickly made their way towards him.  
  
"Aw...shit..." he says to himself softly.  
  
He watches them for a moment, "Maybe they're friendly...?"  
  
After reaching him, they crowded around him, hugging him. ((Imagine the Teletubbies hugging his legs... ugh...))  
  
Inuyasha realized that they were indeed friendly... a little TOO friendly....  
  
"Get the HELL off me ya gay rainbow-colored fags!!!" he shouts at them.  
  
They just continued giggling & hugged him tighter. He was being swamped by little gay people & he did not like being swamped by little gay people.  
  
"That's it!" he shouts & picks one up by the neck.  
  
He proceeds to twist it's head until it rips off & then continues to rip it's limbs off, one by one.  
  
| "Oh my god, you killed Tinky Winky. You BASTARD!" | the little red one known as Po shouts.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, Stan (from South Park) materializes in thin air behind Po, "You gay little jerkwad! That's my line you son of a bitch!"  
  
Stan tackles Po & begins beating the crap out of him. Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny materialize & watch the massacre. Cartman & Kyle pull sticks out from behind their backs & begin beating Po. Stan stops & starts beating Po with his stick until a pool of stuffing forms under Po.  
  
Stan grins, "Oh my god, we killed that son of a bitch! We're COOL!!!"  
  
Cartman glances behind them, "Uh, guys...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
They turn to see Kenny getting eaten by 3 rabbits & he was dead to top it all off. Their eyes widen to their extent.  
  
"Oh my god, those rabbits killed Kenny!" Stan exclaims.  
  
"THOSE BASTARDS!!!" they all exclaim before they begin chasing the rabbits around with their sticks held over their heads. ((Angry mob!))  
  
((Now... back to Inuyasha...))  
  
The hanyou just stared wide-eyed at the strange-looking kids that just seemed to appear out of nowhere, the two remaining teletubbies joined him in doing so. He remembers the two remaining teletubbies & glares down at them. They gulp & begin running in opposite directions with their arms flailing, screaming.  
  
Inuyasha chases after Dipsy with his claws flashed, "You two ain't gettin' away that easily!"  
  
He leaps up into the air & slashes down on the poor (yeah right), unsuspecting teletubby, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
The teletubby is decimated & little pieces of the thing go flying everywhere. When Inuyasha turns & goes after the fleeing Lala, some groundhogs pop their heads up out of the ground & drag the pieces of the fallen Dipsy down into their dark lair.  
  
Inuyasha pulls out the Tetsusaiga this time & slashes Lala in half. For the fun of it, he pulls all of it's limbs off too.  
  
He smirks & resheathes the Tetsusaiga, "I don't even know why I wasted the Tetsusaiga on you, stupid yellow freak."  
  
He rolls his shoulders back a bit, "Man, these little demons, whatever they are, give me the creeps. They're all colorful... and gay... and... wait a minute, where'd those other brats go?"  
  
He glances around, looking for the mob, "Last time I saw them, they were going after some rabbits. Feh, what a bunch of losers."  
  
All of a sudden, those 'bunch of losers' tackle him & begin beating him with their sticks. To add to this chaos, the teletubbies rose from the dead & came towards them. Alas, poor Kenny, who stayed as dead as a dead person could be. That seems to be his role.  
  
Cartman, Stan, and Kyle all stop & look at the teletubbies, awed.  
  
"Dude! Check it out!" Stan exclaims.  
  
"They're back! They came back from the dead!" Kyle exclaims.  
  
Cartman turns & begins running (at a fast-paced waddle), "Screw you guys, I'm going home!"  
  
Stan & Kyle follow their friend, "Wait for us you son of a-!"  
  
"Hey, can it bitches! I'm not waiting! I've got a big box of Cheesy Puffs at home with my name on it & I wanna be around to eat it!" the fat kid yells.  
  
Stan & Kyle glance at each other & nod. They all disappear as quickly as they had appeared, leaving Inuyasha to deal with the undead teletubbies.  
  
The teletubbies begin closing in on him... closer... closer...  
  
//INUYASHA!!!\\  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
He snaps awake & sees Kagome, "What...?"  
  
She shrugs, "It's just morning & I was wondering when you wanted to go back."  
  
He glanced at the television & sees those cursed demons dancing around again. His face pales, "Uh... how about now?"  
  
She nods & leaves to go get her bag. He looks at the television again, grabs the remote, and turns it off, "This is the last time I watch a gay show like this. It gives me nightmares."  
  
Lesson? Don't watch horror flicks before going to bed, it'll give you very scary nightmares. 


	4. Barney

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
KopyKat: Alright, it is Mardi Gras time down here (at time of beginning). Yay! For those of you that have read "Kurama's Plight," it might sound familiar. Anywayz, let's see who Inuyasha is meeting THIS time.

* * *

"But Inuyasha, mom said that Kagome has to take me to the amusement park!" Souta exclaims, glaring up at the dog hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha growls, having to glare down at the squirt, "No! Kagome will come with me and that's FINAL!!!"  
  
Both Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi stood on the sidelines of the argument of the century. Mrs. Higurashi smiles, "I have a splendid idea. Why don't Inuyasha go along too? I'm sure he would enjoy the park!"  
  
"Mom, I don't think he even knows what an amusement park is," Kagome says with a sigh.  
  
Now, Inuyasha rears on Kagome, "Do you think I'm STUPID!?!? I know damn well what an a-moo-sement park is!"  
  
Kagome eyes him, "Prove it then. What is it?"  
  
"It's... uhh...." he begins stuttering. After not being able to come up with an answer, he turns his back to her and crosses his arms, "Feh."  
  
Kagome closes her eyes and gives a small nod, "Yeah, I didn't think you would know."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi continues smiling brightly, "Well, that settles it. The three of you are going to the amusement park."  
  
Inuyasha just gapes at her while Kagome eyes him, "Oh yeah, I can see that this is going to be a blast right now..."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
(At the park...)  
  
Souta scouts on ahead, looking around at the rides and games excitedly. Kagome looks over at Inuyasha, smiling, "You look good in those clothes. I guess I've got a Master's Degree in shopping."  
  
Inuyasha looks down at his clothes, which consisted of a pair of baggy jeans, a loose t-shirt, and a jacket, "Whatever. They feel strange and these things you call 'shoes' hurt my feet!" He glances up at the baseball cap resting on top of his head, "And this 'cap' thing cramps my ears!"  
  
"And your complaining aggravates the hell out of me," Kagome adds, giving him a sideways glance.  
  
Inuyasha grumbles a bit before something catches his eye. Once it did, he wished that it hadn't. Oh HOW he wished that it hadn't! He saw some strange (and rather gay-looking) dinosaur thing, or at least that's what he thought it was. It was purple and green... last time he checked, dinosaurs were NOT supposed to look like that. It looked like something that would be part of one of Shippo's dreams, or nightmares. Either that or a stoned monkey crapped a rainbow... except that it's missing a few key colors.  
  
Kagome sees it and shudders, "Just what I didn't want to see. Barney..."  
  
Inuyasha blinks and looks at her, "Barney? Is that what that thing's called?"  
  
She sighs and nods, "Yes. Barney originated in America and was popular with all of the little kids there, so he came over here."  
  
The hanyou's ears twitch under the hat, "Well, I would hope that it would be for the little kids. If anyone older liked it, they would definitely have to be a freak or somethin'."  
  
Kagome smirks, "Or Michael Jackson."  
  
He looks at her, a confused look on his face, "Who in the HELL is this Michael Jackson?!"  
  
"He's some guy in America. He was black, but he went and turned himself white," she replies.  
  
Before Inuyasha could wonder long about this 'Michael Jackson' character, the aforementioned purple dinosaur moseyed up to them.  
  
Kagome smiles nervously while Inuyasha took a step back. He was debating inside his head whether this 'thing' was about to attack. He then slaps himself mentally, It can't attack! It's the role model for all the runts! What the hell was I thinking?!  
  
Then, Barney went on the 'attack'. He trips over his feet and fell into Inuyasha, who, needless to say, took it the wrong way. He growls and punches Barney, sending the dinosaur flying into a light pole. Luckily for the guy, his foam costume protected him from a possible broken back. Unluckily for him, he couldn't recover fast enough to escape a raging Inuyasha.  
  
The hanyou grabs Barney by his tail and begins spinning him around. After gaining enough speed, he lets go and Barney goes flying up into the air, landing in an airplane of an airplane ride. But Inuyasha wasn't about to let him go THAT easy. He leaps up into the air and slashes at the bar connecting the plane to the ride, easily slicing through. Barney fell with the airplane and flipped out.  
  
The poor disguised man tries to crawl away, but Inuyasha lands and kicks him, sending him flying onto the front car of a coaster as it was running. The man lets out a weak sigh of relief, hoping that he lost that crazed maniac. He wasn't even so lucky.  
  
Inuyasha had quickly climbed up the side of the track and leapt onto the last car. He hastily makes his way to the front car, being somewhat careful of the riders.  
  
Kagome watches this stunt, her eyes bulging, "There's a little voice in my head telling me I should sit him because it would be the right thing to do. But there's an even louder little voice saying that I should let Inuyasha pound Barney into an oblivion."  
  
The two continued 'journeying' around the park, Inuyasha hitting Barney onto various rides such as the log ride and they even had a picture taken on the way down (which Kagome bought). And who could pass up the bumper cars? Barney landed in one and the vehicle began moving. Inuyasha didn't quite know how to do it, so he did the next best thing. He picked up an empty car and threw it at Barney, hitting him out of the car and over the railing.  
  
The rest of their trip continued like this with more and more rides getting destroyed. By the end, nearly every ride was a wreck as well as (cough) 'poor' Barney. On the way out, Kagome looks over at Inuyasha, "You overdid it. I hope that you at least got all of that out of you."  
  
Inuyasha nods, "Yes, I did... it was almost fun...."  
  
They exited the park, but Inuyasha took one last glance back where he left Barney, or rather what was left of him. The dinosaur was hanging in one of the swing rides by his neck as the ride went around in an uneven circle. 


End file.
